problemas en equestria (suspendida temporalmente)
by Berths05
Summary: este fic trata de las mane 6 y sus romances a la vez de como las crussaders consiguieron sun cutie marks
1. Chapter 1

Problemas en Equestria

Hola chicos este es mi primer fic así que espero que les guste

Rainbow dash estaba descansando en una nube cerca de Poniville y de repente se ve cayendo hacia el suelo, en el momento ve que no estaba cayendo, alguien la había cogido. Abrió los ojos y vio que su ídolo Soarin, el miembro de los Woonderbolts la estaba cogiendo. Empezó a temblar y se puso muy colorada, entonces Soarin la dejo en el suelo y le dijo:

s- ¿Estás bien?

Rd- Si…

s- ¿No te has enterado? Es temporada de despejar el cielo.

Rd- No lo savia…, siento haberte echo perder el tiempo…

s- Tú no eres una pérdida de tiempo.

En ese momento Rainbow dash se puso aun mas colorada.

Hubo un largo e incomodo silencio, cuando la pegaso de crin multicolor iba a decir algo llego Spitfire.

Sf- Bueno, bueno, pero mira a quien tenemos aquí. A las dos tortolitos.

Lo que hizo que Rainbow se pusiera al nivel máximo de rojez por la vergüenza.

-Spitfire, por favor- Dijo Soarin- ya sabes que no somos novios ¿no?

-Ya, pero pronto lo seréis- dijo Spitfire- por cierto, me gustaría ser vuestra dama de honor en la boda, ¿cuando se celebra?- dijo riendo.

Esa frase hizo que esta vez fuera Soarin el que se puso colorado.

-Por cierto Soarin, llegas tarde a los entrenamientos. ¿No sabes que hora es?

-No- dijo el- ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 11:30, hace media hora que deberías estar en Cloudsdale. Aunque bueno entiendo tus razones para llegar tarde- dijo Spitfire

-¡Las 11:30!- dijo el pegaso de crin azul- Dios mío, se me ha pasado la hora.

-¿Ahora te das cuenta?- dijo Spitfire

-Lo siento Rainbow, me tengo que ir.-dijo el

-No pasa nada, lo ves soy una pérdida de tiempo- dijo la pegaso color cian.

Que no lo eres.- dijo Soarin y le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo que la pegaso se quedara en blanco.

Luego Soarin se fue con Spitfire a entrenar y Rainbow Dash se fue hacia Poniville a contárselo a sus amigas.

Mientras Pinkie no paraba de saltar con euforia, las demás le preguntaban de todo. Le empezó a doler la cabeza así que se fue rápidamente hacia Sweet Apple Acres a ver qué tal iba Scootaloo. Cuando llego solo vio a Swetiebelle y a Applebloom un poco decepcionadas.

Rd- ¿Qué os pasa pequeñas, y Scootaloo?

CMC- estamos esperándola, hemos intentado obtener nuestras CM estudiando, pero no nos ha salido bien.

En ese momento llegaron Scootaloo con Applejack borracha.

Rd- Hola chicas, Applejack, creía que estabas con las demás

Scoot-Hola Rainbow

Aj-Ho…Hola

Ab-¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana?

Scoot-No lo sé, me la he encontrado así

Rd-¿Qué es lo que tiene aquí?

En ese momento Rainbow se quedo muy sorprendida

Rd-He… chicas… ¿Podríais dejarnos a solas?

CMC-claro

Cuando las CMC se fueron y a Applejack se le paso la borrachera empezó el interrogatorio

Rd-Y… bien ¿Quién es el chico?

Espero que os haya gustado y recordad, reviews porfa


	2. el chico de applejack y la pijamada

Problemas en Equestria

Bien este es el segundo cap y espero que les guste.

Por cierto cuando vean las comillas (") dentro esta el estado de ánimo de cómo están ablando

Applejack- ¿De que estas ablando?

Rainbow Dash-¿No lo sabes, y esto que tienes aquí?

Dijo Rainbow señalando un chupetón que había en su cuello.

Applejack-"sorprendida" He… no es nada…

Rainbow Dash- por favor Applejack, se reconocer uno. ¿I, bien, quien es el chico?

Applejack- no te importa, son cosas privadas.

Rainbow Dash- yo os he contado lo que me ha pasado esta mañana, ahora te toca a ti.

Applejack- de acuerdo, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie

Rainbow Dash- palabra.

Applejack- he…

Rainbow Dash- venga, dilo ya

Applejack- es… el… príncipe Blueblood…

Rainbow Dash- ¡que!

Applejack- el… príncipe Blueblood…

Rainbow Dash- ¡ese abusón de m*****!

Applejack- oye yo no insulto a Soarin. Y para tu información, ha cambiado

Rainbow Dash-¡cómo va a cambiar, si en lo único que piensa es en el!

Applejack- ya te he dicho que ha cambiado. Ahora es más generoso

Rainbow Dash- "sarcasmo" súper. Ya puedes empezar a contar, suelta.

Applejack- está bien. Hace 4 meses, cuando fuimos a la coronación de Twilight, en Canterlot…

_Flashback_

Applejack estaba en el banquete de la coronación de Twilight, observando los platos para aprender a cocinarlos. En ese momento llego Blueblood.

Blueblood- vaya hombre, creía que esta ceremonia namas era para los de la alta clase y los civilizados.

Applejack- tengo una pregunta para ti ¿Por qué eres tan tonto?

Blueblood-¡ perdona! ¡Encima que estoy intentando cambiar!

Applejack- en…enserio

Blueblood- sí, todos me trataban muy mal.

Applejack- porque no paras de insultarnos y eres muy abusón

Blueblood- quiero ser un nuevo Blueblood ¿me podrías ayudar?

Applejack- cla… claro

Dijo Applejack aun alucinando

_Fin del flashback_

Rainbow Dash- tú solo le dijiste que le ibas a ayudar a cambiar, no ocurrió nada

Applejack- ya, pero en estos 4 meses… ayudándolo… ya sabes… nos… em… bueno… ya sabes

Rainbow dash estaba cada vez mas pasmada

Rainbow Dash- déjalo, por favor.

Por la noche

Aprovechando que las CMC se fueron de pijamada a casa de Applebloom, las mane 6 se fueron a casa de Rarity.

Rarity- tengo planeado un montón de actividades para esta noche

Pinkie- ¡viva, viva!

Rarity- empezaremos con la belleza

Rainbow Dash- ni se te ocurra tocar mis pezuñas

Pasada esa hora y luego de ver una película.

Applejack- hey chicas que tal si hacemos ronda de secretos

Fluttershy- ¿Qué clase de secretos?

Twilight- ¿no te lo imaginas? Está claro, de chicos

Rainbow Dash- y… ¿Quién empieza?

Twilight- y si lo hacemos en orden alfabético

Applejack- ¡si claro, y un nabo!

Rarity- uuuy, me parece que aquí se esta cociendo algo

Pinkie- ¿es un guiso? ¡No! ¿Nabos?

En ese momento Applejack se puso muy colorada.

Applejack- e… está bien…

Rarity- ¿y quién es el afortunado?

*Rainbow se estaba muriendo de risa

Applejack- es… el… príncipe Blueblood

Rarity- ¡queee! ¡Ese cap**** de m*****!

Rainbow Dash- dice que ha cambiado

Rarity- como puede cambiar ese grosero abusón

Applejack- ya os lo contare

Rarity- "rabiosa" más te vale

Pinkie- y… ahoraletocaafluttershyahoraletocaaflutershy

Dijo todo eso en menos de dos segundos

Twilight- es verdad ¿i tú que, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy- es…

Tan tan tan tan quien será el novio de Fluttershy. Os espero en el próximo cap i porfa reviews

Por cierto gracias aMelisa360, leslietendo ,superdash1 y a juanca29 por sus primeros reviews.

PD: He intentado mejorarlo pero es la primera vez que escribo un fic.

¡Os quiero chicos!

_Twi3 _


	3. el amor de fluttershy

Hola chicos y chicas, soy pie2 la otra escritora de este fic gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios, nos ha sorprendido toda la gente que ha hecho review, hemos intentado hacer este capitulo más largo y con más ación, espero que os guste!

Fluttershy seguia nerviosa por la pregunta lo que habia extrañado a las demás

-es, eees, -dijo con la voz entrecortada- es discord

\- QUEEE!?-dijeron las 5 amigas muy sorprendidas, un poco mosqueadas.

Despues de que se arreglara el tema le acribillaron a preguntas -Y, como fue?- Preguntaron, a lo que pinkie respondió

\- Yo lo seee, yo lo seee!

-Flutter, cuetanoslo, todo- dijeron las demás

empieza el relato.

b b bueno, yo, pinkie me habia llevado a jugar al escondite al bosque libre y entonces...

flashback

-Fluttershy estaba atemorizada, no queria entrar en el bosque libre, pero se lo habia prometido a Pinkie así que entró y se escondió. Cuado oyo un crujido, justo despues cayo una rama justo delante suyo

-AAAAAH- Chilló, encima de esa rama estaba discord -Que susto, eres tu discord- Dijo fluttershy

-estoy resfriado, he vuelto a coger la gripe azul, he de ir a ver a zecora a que me haga una poción, me acompañas?-de acuerdo-dijo fluttershy.

Una vez allí zecora empezó a hacer la poción con un petalo de la flor gigante que crecia en los confines de equestria, fluttershy estaba toqueteando los botes y vio uno que ponia "poción de amor, dar a las dos personas para que se enamoren" cuando...

-TE PILLÉ JAA!-dijo pinkie.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHH-dijeron discord, fluttershy y zecora

-Pinkie que haces? pero nadie se dio cuenta que con el sobresalto, fluttershy habia derramado toda la poción dentro del caldero de estubo listo el guiso Discord bebió un poco. Fluttershy se puso azul i empezó a estornudar.

-Me parece que te ha contagiado-dijo zecora. Así que flutter bebió un poco de guiso.

fin de flashback

Lo siento por tardar pero estaba de vacaciones.

pie2


	4. 2 besos intensos

Problemas en Equestria

Lo siento de verdad por haberme demorado tanto, tengo muy poco tiempo y estas semanas he estado con muchos exámenes, pero aquí les traigo el cap

Debo decir que es el cap más largo que he hecho hasta ahora y disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, así que espero que a vosotros también os guste,

.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.

\- Hola preciosa- dijo discord en tono provocativo

\- Lo mismo digo guapetón- dijo flutter echándole la cola por la cara, con lo que discord se excitó.

Por otro lado dos pares de ojos miraban sorprendidos

\- Pero que les pasa a estos?- pregunto Pinkie

\- Yo no lo sé, pero con intriga me quede- dijo Zecora

\- Espera, que están haciendo?!

\- Se están besando!

\- Zecora!- dijo Pinkie- muy mal, y tus rimas?

\- lo siento, me quede sin aliento

_Fin flashback_

\- Os besasteis!- dijo Rainbow

\- No soy la única que va besándose con chicos- dijo flutter

\- Que? A que te refieres?- pregunto una Rainbow nerviosa

\- No intentes disimularlo Rainbow, os vi.

\- De que hablas, Fluttershy – dijo Rarity confusa

\- Esta tarde Soarin y Rainbow volvieron a quedar- dijo flutter mientras Rainbow le hacia gestos para que se callara

\- Queee!- dijeron las mane

\- Y no solo eso, se besaron!

\- Queee!- dijeron al unionsio

\- Ahora que lo pienso, en el periódico de hoy salía una fotografía donde salían ellos dos en una nube y la foto era de esta tarde- dijo twilight

\- Nos lo has de contar todo!- dijo Applejack

\- Está bien, está bien- dijo Rainbow sabiendo que no tenía otra opción.

\- Esta tarde, el volvió a Poniville para verme…

_Flashback_ (esa tarde)

Soarin estaba volando hacia una nube en los cielos de Poniville medio escondido. Cuando estuvo a unos metros de ella por debajo la hizo desaparecer y de ella cayo Rainbow dash

\- aaaaaa- dijo Rainbow

\- creía que sabía volar- dijo el destrozanubeshacecaeraponysinocentes (Soarin)

Y dicho eso se lanzo a salvar a Rainbow

-¡¿por qué has hecho eso?!

\- por diversión- dijo Soarin riendo

-¡¿a ti eso te parece gracioso!?- dijo algo enojada

\- a decir verdad… pues un poco- dijo aun riendo

\- más te vale no volver a hacerlo

\- eso no puedo prometértelo preciosa- dijo en tono seductor con lo que ella cogió un leve sonrojo

\- aaay!, es que nadie puede dejarme tranquila!- dijo gritando

\- parece que no

\- bueno, da igual. ¿Qué quieres?

\- bueno… estaba de paso… sí, eso, de paso, y te vi a lo lejos… y…

\- no sabes mentir

\- Jeje, tienes razón. Siento haberte dejado tan así esta mañana- dijo con carita inocente

\- tranquilo no me importa. Sentémonos en una nube- dijo señalando una

\- traje unos muffins- dijo cuando se estaban sentando

\- si no hubiera descubierto la mentira habría salido pronto a la luz, traes muffins y estabas de paso, si si, muy creíble… -dijo eso ultimo en tono sarcástico

\- jeje, bueno ¿quieres uno? –dijo Soarin ofreciéndole uno

-¿Por qué no? –dijo cogiéndolo

En ese instante escucharon el "clic" de una cámara.

\- Que!? Ho venga ya, estaba en mí tiempo libre, no me dejan tranquilo ni un momento estos paparazi- dijo un enojado Soarin

\- No te gusta? Como me gustaría a mí estar rodeada de paparazis, aunque fuera solo unos segundos.

\- Tú no sabes lo que es estar rodeada de esos, no te dejan tranquilo ni en tus momentos íntimos

\- Vale eso ya no debe molar tanto- dijo imaginándose a ella en la ducha y un "clic" se oye de fondo.

\- Ni te lo imaginas.

\- Pues ahora me lo estaba imaginando.

\- Me refiero a que nunca sabrás lo que es en persona.

\- Oye! Que yo algún día seré una Wonderbolt, como tú!- dijo Rainbow algo enojada.

\- Te estaré esperando- dijo en tono MUY seductor.

Y así estuvieron un rato hasta que Soarin hizo una pregunta algo extraña.

\- Y… que haces esta noche…?

\- A que viene esa pregunta?

\- Curiosidad

\- Pijamada con mis amigas- dijo ella con desanimo

\- Y esa cara tan larga? Creía que te lo pasabas bien con tus amigas

\- Y me lo paso bien, pero…

\- Pero?

\- Seguro que hacemos confesiones

\- Confesiones?

\- Si, ya sabes, contar cosas de chicos, como por ejemplo quien nos gusta, etc.

\- Ya lo pillo. Y porque no quieres hacerlo?  
\- Porque seguro que me preguntan coses como... ya sabes... tú y yo.  
Dichas esas palabras, Soarin se quedó con el corazón palpitando a 1000  
\- Y… tu que les dirías?- dijo el  
\- Pues la verdad, que me gusta…  
En ese momento Rainbow fue interrumpida por un apasionado, dulce e intenso beso que le dio Soarin, el cual ella correspondió al momento con mucho gusto.  
Fue un beso tierno, sincero y miles de sentimientos cálidos más, que no se podían expresar de otra manera. Poco a poco el beso se fue haciendo más salvaje, dejando paso a sus lenguas. Soarin empezó a acariciar la crin de Rainbow y poco a poco fue bajando su casco por el cuerpo de ella.  
RAINBOW POV  
OMG! OMG! OMG! Me estoy besando con él! Con mi ídolo! Un momento, el beso se está haciendo un poco salvaje, hemos dejado paso a nuestras lenguas, las cuales están danzando entre ellas al compás del beso. No quiero que esto llegue a algo indebido, pero, por que no me separo, si no quiero llegar a mucho más? OMG! OMG! OMG! Que está haciendo? Se ha puesto a acariciar mi crin y parece que vaya a hacer un viaje por mi cuerpo! Mientras que no toque en zonas que no debe… pero Rainbow! En que estás pensando!? Y porque no lo detengo? Porque no puedo? Mi cuerpo no hace caso, es como si lo estuviera controlando el. No me quejo, pues esta sensación que tengo en mi corazón me gusta, es como… es un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado… que me está pasando?  
FIN RAINBOW POV  
SOARIN POV  
Oh dios mío! Por Celestia! Me estoy besando con la chica que me enamore namas verla por primera vez! Es la mejor sensación que he sentido en mi vida, un millón de sensaciones recorren mi cuerpo en este momento y me pide más. Poco a poco abro mi boca para que salga mi lengua, toco sus labios para ver si me deja entrar y abre los labios gustosamente.  
Cuando rozo sus labios por primera vez es como si… si… no hay palabras para describir lo que siento en este momento. Mi cuerpo pedía más y más, así que empecé a acariciar su crin, poco a poco mi casco fue bajando por su cuerpo, sin tocar nada que no debía.  
FIN SOARIN POV  
El beso duro hasta que tuvieron que separar sus labios por falta de aire, sino hubieran seguido toda la eternidad.  
\- Que ha sido eso?- pregunto ella aun jadeando un poco por la intensidad del beso  
Soarin no podía ni hablar de la excitación que sentía  
Paso un rato a que se les fuera un poco la excitación y pudieran conseguir hablar, estuvieron un rato haciéndolo **(N/A: hablaarr, pervertidos)**hasta que llegó la hora en que Soarin debía marcharse.  
\- Ya es muy tarde, me tengo que ir  
\- Ya te vas? Quédate un rato más  
\- Lo siento, no puedo, mi casa está muy lejos de aquí y tengo que cenar  
\- Quédate a cenar a mi casa  
\- Lo siento, a la vuelta se me haría oscuro y no vería nada  
\- Pues quédate a dormir a mi casa  
\- No, no quiero arruinar vuestra pijamada  
\- Jo  
\- Ya lo sé  
\- Te echare de menos  
\- Y yo, bueno, adiós  
\- Adiós  
Dicho eso Soarin le dio un "pikito" a Rainbow y se alejó unos cuantos metros, se giró, y grito:  
\- Dahie!  
Y se fue volando muy rápido para que Rainbow no la atrapara y le diera la paliza de su vida.  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.l.  
Tada! Aquí se acaba el capítulo 4, espero que les haya gustado.  
Dejen sus lindos reviews, ya sean críticas o no críticas, que son lo que me anima a escribir (mientras tenga tiempo, claro).  
Otra vez, perdón por la demora, estuve muy ocupada con el inicio del insti y los exámenes que ya tuve a la primera semana.  
Además de que era Pie quien había de escribir el cap, pero tenía más cosas que hacer que yo así que me lo dejo a mí.  
Se despide,  
Twi


End file.
